The Land of Change
by Sympathetic Angie
Summary: Alright..lets make this CLEAR. This story does NOT take place in our world, it takes place in Link's world. This is a simple love story with Link X Original Character that might contain sexual scenes eventually!Furthermore...THIS IS AntiMary Sue!
1. Chapter 1

The Land of Change

Disclaimer: Link, Tetra/Zelda, and the pirate crew are not my original characters, they are copy right © Shigeru Miyamoto & Nintendo. Angie and Cousin George are my original characters.

Chapter 1 – The Perfect Storm

The night sky was shining with a fantastic show of glowing stars, with some shattered crimson clouds. The ocean roared with angry waves crashing into the shore. The palm trees shook violently from the strong gust of wind. It almost seemed like a hurricane was about to enter the continents edge. Not too far from the depraved sight stood a cottage, which seemed fit to withstand any catastrophic event. A few feet away, from the cottage, stood a sturdy auburn stable with about nine horses. It was surrounded by scattered apple trees and with a forest which was not too far from the owned land. An elderly man opened the door from the cottage and took a glance outside. He wore dark blue overalls, with a blue shirt patterned with squares underneath. He wore mountain climbing boots, even though the mountainous regions were too far for the naked eye. He was a chubby man. His cheeks were puffy as the clouds, and his eyes were the size of small pebbles. "It's goin' to be a lengthy night," he stated, "That storm sure does look pretty dangerous."

He closed the door and groaned as he sat on his old rocking chair that stood close to the fire place. A few minutes have passed; the storm was approaching the cottage. The thunder grew louder and louder each minute that passed by, waking up a tired girl. She stirred from her sleeping position only to block out the lightning illumination that was disrupting her slumber. This girl is an adolescent, about sixteen years old. Her long dark hair covered her face and behind the strands of hair were two plain brown eyes. She stared out her small window, watching the blinding lights strike near the forest. She could hear the heavy rain pounding against the roof and splash into the ground outside. Suddenly, there were loud neighs coming from the stable. The adolescent yelled out to her guardian angel, which she preferred to call him Cousin George.

"The horses, George!" she yelled out. George woke up from his sleep, grabbed his coat, and ran outside in the storm, towards the stable. After a while, he returned to the cottage in a hurry and yelled out to his foster child. "Angie! Get out of bed and help me out!" yelled George "One of the horses are gone!" Angie kicked off the bed sheets and stumbled across her room to get her coat and shoes. They both ran out of the cottage into the windy wet night with a lantern in each others hand. They ran towards the forest. Their apparel was covered with dirt after splashing into mud puddles. Once they were about to enter the forest, the lightning struck some sort of a heavy object that was far off onto the black ocean. It sent sparks flying. "What was that?" yelled Angie in order for George to hear. He shook his head. Suddenly, there was another lightning strike, and it was too close to George and Angie. George grabbed Angie's arm and pulled her towards their cottage.

"LINK!" a firm, worried lady yelled out into the dark vile night. The waves crashed into the ship sending the troubled lady into her crew member. "Miss Tetra! Are you alright?" a tall, well built man asked as he helped her up. "Let go of me you buffoon!" she yelled. "There's a man overboard!" She yelled out so the rest of the crew could hear. The ship was in turmoil. Everyone searched the ocean, squinting their eyes, trying to see through the heavy rain and angry waves. "Miss Tetra! Who fell overboard?" a short man asked as he wiped his big round glasses. "Who do you think? That brainless Link fell when that lighting struck!" She pointed up towards the sails. They then both noticed that the sail was missing. Tetra was terrorized. "All hands on deck! We need the spare sail! Come on scurry!" Tetra fixed her blonde hair and grabbed the wheel after pushing a tall chubby man out of the way. 'There was no way in hell that they could save Link in a weather condition like this' Tetra thought to herself. She shook her head to snap out of her negative thoughts. She hoped for Link's safety.

The night carried on. George slept soundlessly throughout the rest of the storm on his rocking chair while Angie lay wide awake in her small room. She worried for the horse. The worst part of the storm passed away already. All that was left was light rain and a little bit of wind. Angie tried to block out the thought of the horse and slowly fell asleep, until there was a loud splat. She jumped and sat up on her bed. She looked at the window and found a white sail covering the view of the stable. She quickly slipped her feet into her filthy shoes and ran outside in her sleeping clothes. She ran towards her window outside the cottage and removed the large sail from the window. She inspected it. There was a whole burnt through. "It was probably that lightning strike" Angie spoke out loud. She wrapped the sail and threw it towards the pile of logs next to the cottage. She was no longer tired. The night was starting to light up. The dark sky was turning into a purplish blue. Angie walked towards the palm tree area, getting wet from the light rain. The ocean shore was still rumbling with fierce waves. Seaweed was scattered around the edges of the shore. But there was one particular group of seaweed that caught Angie's attention. Out of curiosity, she approached the group of seaweed, only to notice that it was getting bigger each step she took. She ran towards it and kneeled down. It was shaped as a human body. She quickly removed the seaweed from the body. She gasped once she saw the face of an unconscious, cold male.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Link its © Shigeru Miyamoto

Chapter 2 - Link

Angie, with all of her strength, dragged the unconscious man towards the palm trees. She removed more seaweed from the body. She knelt down and brushed the man's blonde hair away from his face and inspected it. It was pale, but majestically beautiful. He had a long, smooth face and a pointy nose, which added a strange manifestation to his look. His eyebrows were thick but they were well curved. Angie had a weird sensation while inspecting every aspect of his features. She blushed. Angie shook the feeling away and bent over to plant her elfish ear against the mans wet chest to hear a pulse. Luckily, his heart was still beating, and he was still breathing

The sun was rising. Angie yelled out to her cousin. "George Help!" In an instant, George dashed out of the cottage, and met up with his troubled cousin. "What's this? Who is he?" he asked "No one, I found him at the shore. Look! He's still breathing!" George noticed. "We better dry him up, n' get him on one of our spare beds." He yawned "Then once he's up and walking, we can kick him out." Angie's head shot up and she glared at her cousin. "What? He'll need time to heal!" "And then what? Keep him? Listen we don't know who this guy is. What if he's a wanted man? What if he's mentally ill? Then one of them days I'm working, you'll end up raped n' all!" Angie stared at George angrily. "Will you stop? Don't' you remember when you were in a situation like his?" it took a while for George to register her words into his mind. He rubbed his head and sighed. "Fine...But don't say I didn't warn ya' once he's up healed!" he said angrily. Angie held her smile once she heard his approval. "Now, grab his arms and I'll grab his legs" "Ok". It took time for Angie to get a hold on to his upper body, but for her cousin, it was effortless. "This guy is pretty light for his size" he mentioned. "You're kidding me right? He's damn heavy!"

Once they entered the cottage, George let go of the man's legs, leaving Angie stunned. "Hey! What are you doing?!" she yelled. "What? Someone has to get the spare bed!" He said while pulling out a dirty bed and dragging it into his own room. He returned to the man and grabbed his legs. "Come on, let's lay him down here". They both placed him on the bed. "Well, I'm done here" George stretched his arms and left the room. "Wait! He's wet! Didn't you say that we had to dry him up?" Angie asked irritably. "When I said we" he laughed "I meant to say you" He chuckled under his breathe while lighting up his pipe. "What kind of a guardian angel are you?" she retorted."Huh?" no answer. All she could hear were the creaking sounds the rocking chair made. She sighed and turned to look at the sleeping male. She furrowed her eyebrows and got to work. She had trouble pulling him up to a sitting position. She unbuckled the brown belt he had and pulled his green white sleeved tunic off his body. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest and abs. She walked towards his legs and took off the brown boots he wore. Once she finished taking off the last one, she looked up and blushed. All he had left was his wet tights. This took time. She thought of another way of taking off his tights. She scrambled towards her cousins bed and took a brown worn out tunic from under the pillow. She put it on him, making sure she didn't touch much of his bare skin, and then slowly tried to slip off his tights without looking. Once she took them off, he moved.

Angie was stiff, still holding his tights in her hand. The man moved his head, he frowned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and put his hand down onto his lap. He groaned and opened his eyes, revealing two light blue irises. His tired expression soon changed into a bemused one. "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned impatiently. Angie was stifled. "Where am I?" No answer came from her mouth. "Well?!" He yelled. George barged into the room. "What's going on here?" he was taken aback to see the lad sitting up already. "I should be the one asking that question!" the man spoke. He tried to get up but couldn't. "Don't use that tone on me young boy!" George yelled angrily at him. "You should be lucky that we saved your life!" "Saved my life?" he asked, suddenly changing his expression on his face. "Don't you remember anything? We found you on the shore! You sure are lucky your skinny ass was saved." The man was taken aback. He looked at Angie. "I'm sorry for yelling at you…" he apologized. "Do you think you can just apologize like that? Get out of my house!" George demanded. Angie shook her head. "George, don't do this! He was just scared" 'Scared! That's not fear, that's manipulation! Listen to me, that boy is nothing but trouble!" George turned to the boy and grabbed his feet. "Let go of me!" "If you won't get out yourself, I'll have to drag you out!" suddenly, he pulled him out of the bed causing him to hit his head against the wood floor.

Angie gasped. George kept dragging him towards the front door. He opened it and kicked him out. The young boy rolled in the dirt, coughing violently. "Stop it George! What's gotten over you?" Angie yelled out. George noticed he was wearing his clothing. The chubby man turned his head to stare at his foster-child. His face turned red, his eyes were full of anger. Angie was shocked. She's never seen him act so violent. He stomped towards the injured boy. He pulled his blonde hair and stripped him. "How dare you wear my clothes" George roared. The boy looked up at him, his eyes full of hate, embarrassment. George stormed towards the cottage and slammed the door. There he was, exposed, on the dirt, sick, and injured. He tried standing on his feet but ended up falling on his rear end. He has never felt so weak in his life. He curled up into a ball. What could he do? His feet were sore and numb; he was too weak to crawl. After a few seconds, the door to the cottage opened. He turned to face someone unexpected. It was Angie, with tears rolling down her eyes. He closed his eyes and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

He awoke. It was sunset already. He took off the bed sheet that covered him. He noticed that he was no longer exposed. His old green tunic covered him. A gentle breeze acknowledged him that he slept outside. He looked around, and found that he also slept on a pile of hay. He sneezed. "Bless you" came a soft voice from behind. He was startled. "Sorry. I… didn't mean to startle you" "It's alright…" he spoke. "Mind telling me what got into that man?" Angie played with her hair, trying to hide her nervousness. "George had a bad experience with some guys a long time ago that's all. But he didn't have to treat you like that." He just stared at her. "I tried carrying you to this place…It's far from our cottage. It has a drinkable river too just a few feet away into the forest." Angie advised him. He nodded without a word. They stayed like that for a while. His light blue eyes were piercing through Angie's eyes. Angie kept looking away from him, making her shift uncomfortably. "Well, I brought food for you." She handed him a plate with a fried fish and grapes. He took it. "Thank you" "I should head back home now." She remembered. "That was sudden" he spoke after eating a grape. She smiled and started walking away. "Oh wait" she turned around "I forgot to tell you. My name is Angie, what's yours?" "It's Link" he answered. Angie waved and left.

Link sat by himself, finishing his dinner. He thought about the day, how he was stripped, tortured and saved. 'How embarrassing' he thought to himself 'a lady, seeing me undressed, and beaten.'

Angie arrived to the cottage just before it was night time. She crept into her room, avoiding waking George up. She couldn't sleep that much that night. She felt uneasy for Link sleeping outside in the cold night.


End file.
